Dancing Princess
by Diane Clifford
Summary: Eight years after the toys arrived at Bonnie's & there's a new toy in the playroom. What does she do, and who will she win over the most? Partial Jessie/Buzz included. COMPLETE! *Please read and review!*
1. In the Beginning

**Authors Note: Please remember to check out my other stories. I like to think on a timeline scale this fiction comes after A True Affection, but read in whatever order you choose. :) Please view my profile for more information on my stories.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One - In The Beginning**

_Note: The doll I have used in this story is based loosely on a Moxie doll. I needed a doll who looked like she packed a_ _presence, and the picture of the Moxie dolls I found seemed to fit the bill.__(http:/www. instablogsimages. com/images/2009/08/03/moxie-dolls_WrdpE_ 25017. jpg - remove the spaces)_

It was another ordinary day in Bonnie's room. The toys had all been put away neatly by Bonnie before she left for camping with her parents. They spent many a happy day wandering around the toy room, being able to play board games, and generally chat and make noise without fear of anyone hearing them.

On the second week of what should have been the camping trip, however, the toys heard a noise, and Hamm scrambled to the window at once. He usually sat on the desk these days, due to Bonnie's newfound 'saving all her pennies' philosophy and he was emptied regularly once a week. These coins she saved were normally spent on something the toys always smelt – either the perfume of the nail varnish, or the sweet scent of the chocolate she'd sneak up to her room.

Today however, due to a two week run of not being emptied, Hamm clinked to the edge of the desk and called, "Bonnie's home, places everyone!"

Woody looked up from the floor where he'd been playing checkers with Slinky, and frowned. "Already?" He muttered, as he scrambled into his usual place between Jessie and Buzz on the bed.

"Camping must have ended early this year," Jessie hissed besides him, then she too, froze as Bonnie, now a sprightly 12 year old, entered the room. She opened a drawer to grab some things, and cooed over something she left on the desk. She then went out of the room, and the toys heard her footsteps echoing down the stairs of the empty house. Woody risked a glance across the room to where Hamm was shuffling to the window to peer out.

"She's going," the china pig called, "She must have needed to come back to grab something important."

"Weird." Woody sat up, and looked at the desk again, and frowned. "And what is that she left behind?"

All the other toys sat up or came down from their positions on the shelf. "What is it?" asked Rex curiously, as they all stared at the object on the desk. It was square and shrouded in brown paper.

"Woody, what is it," Jessie grabbed Woody's arm.

"I don't know Jess."

"Leave it to me," Buzz stepped forward. "I shall uncover the fiend...I didn't take all those years of galactic training for nothing...there is nothing I fear..." he stepped forward and pulled at the paper. The box underneath made a noise and wiggled, and Buzz jumped back.

"Erm, Buzz?" Woody questioned, and Buzz turned.

"They didn't train us how to deal with paper covered, wiggling objects, ok?" He glared at Woody, and Jessie giggled.

"Come on guys, it's probably nothing," Dolly stepped forward and gently ripped the paper away. They all gasped, in front of them was a pink cardboard box with ROCKSTAR emblazoned across it in blue bubble writing. There was, quite obviously, a doll inside – they could see her through the plastic window in the front of the box.

She was pale skinned, with long blonde hair, green eyes, and she was wearing black patterned trousers, a red shirt, and a white fur-like jacket. She stood perfectly still.

_Mint in the box_.


	2. Brains and Brawn

**Chapter Two - Brains and Brawn**

"She's quite something, isn't she," Buzz remarked to Jessie. They were sitting on the desk playing with Bonnie's magnetic fish game.

Jessie turned her attention to Buzz for a moment. "Er, yeah." She said vaguely, and paused. "Who?"

"That new toy."

"Oh, yeah, she is." Jessie agreed halfheartedly.

"She's got some style too," Buzz went on, "You don't see that on many toys these days."

Jessie remained silent and Buzz took it as a sign to carry on his rambling.

"I mean, seriously, she is a cool toy, almost as cool as me with my buttons and lasers and wings and stuff." He glanced at Jessie. "Don't you think so?"

"Yeah, she's...fun," Jessie said lamely, snaring a yellow fish on the end of her magnetic fishing rod.

"We should invite her to spend some time with us," Buzz said, the idea popping into his head.

Jessie gave him a sidelong glance. "Buzz, what have you eaten today?"

Buzz regarded her look for a moment, and then said, "Nothing. Toys don't eat, Jessie."

"Funny that," Jessie snapped. "You seem to be devouring her with your eyes!" She threw down her fishing rod in a temper, and Buzz recoiled from the simmering cowgirl.

"Jess, I was only being friendly towards her." He managed, before Jessie rose to her feet.

"Friendly? Friendly consists of her being 'something', does it?" Jessie hissed.

"Aw come on Jess, you know what I mean." Buzz stumbled to his feet too, but Jessie was already walking off.

"I'm pretty sure I do know what you mean Buzz, thing is, I think I'd rather –not- know," she called back over her shoulder.

Buzz sighed, and his shoulders slumped as he watched his girlfriend climb the shelves on the wall and sit down behind a stack of books so he couldn't see her.

"_What was Jessie's problem?" _ he wondered. She should know all about being a toy in a difficult situation. Buzz himself knew what it was like not to feel entirely welcome. He sighed and started to put away the fishing game, wondering how he could make it up to her. Okay so maybe he wasn't the most tactful toy ever, but he was Buzz Lightyear, for goodness sake, he should be able to...-

He was interrupted from his reverie by a tap on his shoulder. He spun around.

"Hi," the pretty blonde doll greeted him. "It's Buzz, isnt it?"

"Oh, uh, hi, yeah," Buzz stuttered. He felt like he was meeting Jessie all over again, except for the obvious differences in appearances.

"I was thinking I might need a big strong athletic toy to help me out with something," she cooed, and Buzz stared at her. He was unused to such forwardness in the opposite gender. Jessie had probably only been that way with him a handful of times, or less.

"Uh, what would that be," he asked, trying to calm his nerves. _"She's only a new toy,"_ he told himself. _"She's just trying to be friendly."_

"Well, see, I was looking for a stereo or something. See, I seem to have these with me," the doll said, holding up a CD in one hand, and a small mic with a wire attached to it in the other. "Now I know," she continued, shaking the CD, "that this goes in the stereo. However, I don't have a earthly clue where this goes," she held the microphone a little higher in the air. "So I guess I'm looking for a toy with brawn and brains. Thats where you come in," she said sweetly.

"Uh...okay, but I kind of don't do deals with strangers," Buzz said, more confidently than he felt.

"Oh, silly me!" The blonde laughed, and extended the hand with the CD in it. "Oh." She extended the other hand with the mic instead, and glanced down. "Oh." She blushed a bit. "I seem to have my hands full. We'll have to settle for a names only introduction. Rochelle." She grinned, pressing the mic to her chest to indicate herself.

'_Rochelle,' _Buzz thought, and glanced her over again before subsiding with a nervous cough. "So, I think I might be able to do that favour for you," he uttered slowly,

"Great! But before you do, could you help me figure out where this thing goes? I kind of don't have anything to go with it...I'm kind of jack-lead...less," Rochelle giggled.

"Uh, sure, I think," Buzz managed to say. He picked up the end of the cord and looked at it. It seemed to be a ordinary black, small two pin plug. "Uh, maybe in the back of the stereo."

"Nope, I'm pretty sure it doesn't..." Rochelle said flatly, waving her arms around, and her waving caused her to drop the CD on the floor. "Oops. Silly me," she squeaked, and bent over to retrieve it. Buzz couldn't help thinking what a well formed, perfectly moulded-wait what was that? He wondered, seeing something under her shirt as it rode up her back.

"Hold it right there," he commanded, and Rochelle, doubled over, glanced back at him.

"This doing something for ya, spaceman?" She asked with a sly wink.

"No...I mean yes...oh just hang on," Buzz grabbed her shirt and lifted up the back, to an indignant cry from the blonde doll – until he pushed the plug into the small holes on her back.

"Ouch," came the elicited cry from the doll, and she stood up. She turned and tapped the mic on Buzz's plastic chest, "Now whats the meaning of-" she started, as the mic screeched and gave feedback in protest at the tapping. "Hey...!" She exclaimed, breathing into the microphone, which immediately lifted her voice. "You fixed it," she breathed, dropping the microphone to her side and tucking it into her belt. "Thanks, Buzz." She grinned at him and handed him the tape. "I guess we can get going with the whole original favour thing, right?" She passed the tape to the spaceranger, and he took it from her.

"Now, make sure its on side A. I'll give you the thumbs up when I'm ready to start, ok?" She pinched his cheek and waltzed off.

Buzz watched her in awe, rubbing his cheek. He was right, she really was something else, he thought, as he hopped down off the desk and started to make his way over to the nightstand, where the stereo stood.


	3. Take It Off

**Chapter Three – Take It Off**

_The song used in this chapter is 'Take It Off' by The Donnas. All copyright is theirs, yada yada. : - )_

_

* * *

_

Rochelle slipped down off the desk, chuckling to herself. That Buzz Lightyear, he had been as stuttery as she didn't know what. _Cute, really_, she thought, as she picked out an area at the bottom of the desk to use for her performance. She had only been out of her box around a hour, with the help of Woody and his horse, Buttercup. _No, wait, Bullseye_, she thought, _Buttercup was the unicorn, wasn't he?_

She shook her head to herself and pulled out the mic from her belt, blowing into it, "Testing testing," she called, her voice amplified. "Can everyone hear me?" Several of the toys turned in interest and she grinned. "It appears so," she added. "Now, how about a little song to get us all in the mood?"

She flicked her thumbs up to Buzz, who was sitting casually on the stereo above her, watching all the goings on. At her signal the space toy hit the play button with his foot, and a rock beat filled the room.

More of the toys glanced around at the music, and Rochelle sighed happily, this was her favourite part. She flicked back her hair, shaking her hips to the beat, and started to sing.

_I'm on my second drink, but I've had a few before, __  
__I'm tryin' hard to think, and I think that I want you on the floor__  
__Uh huh, yeah on the floor!_

_Go on and take it off, you gotta shake it off baby, for me__  
__C'mon and break me off, cause I get what I want and I like what I see_

By this point most of the toys that had looked around were starting to group around her, awestruck by the song. Amongst them, Mrs Potatohead was wiggling back and forth in pure delight. Rochelle continued, pointing at Buzz, who blushed on her next line,

_Need your love 1,2,3, stop starin' at my D cup__  
__Don't waste time, just give it to me__  
__C'mon baby, just feel me up, c'mon, just give it up_

She turned back to the main crowd with the chorus line;

_Go on and take it off, y ou gotta shake it off baby, for me__  
__C'mon and break me off, cause I get what I want and I like what I see_

She paused in the song's instrumental, to dance and bop along to the beat, continuing to shake her hips and give the watching toys a good show._  
_  
_Forget the application, you're the right guy for the task__  
__Let me take you on vacation, just do it, you don't have to ask!_

She jumped about in the air, getting ready to close the song and finish it offto the best of her vocal ability.

_Go on and take it off, you gotta shake it off baby, for me__  
__C'mon and break me off, cause I get what I want and I like what I see_

_Take it off__, __take it off baby, for me__  
__Take it off! take it off baby, for me..._

As the song ended, Rochelle punched the air triumphantly, and the toys cheered her, some of them even applauding her as they gathered around.

Buzz hit the stop button on the stereo with his other foot as he applauded too, and glanced down, noticing one toy missing. He looked across to the shelves above the desk and sighed, seeing the flash of red behind the books still.

_**Jessie.**_


	4. Deluded Blonde

**Chapter Four – Deluded Blonde**

_The song at the end of this chapter is Celine Dion's "Thats The Way It Is." Again, I don't own the copyright, yada yada. : - )_

_

* * *

_

Jessie watched the new doll from afar. She'd watched her show, and now she was watching her chatting to Barbie about her accessories, and the two girls were giggling and complimenting each other, it looked like.

Jessie sighed and rested her chin on her hands. She was bored. Woody was off playing cards with Buzz and Slinky, the Potato heads were playing checkers (Mr Potatohead was letting Mrs Potatohead win), and several of the other toys were playing skipping in the corner. Jessie didn't feel like she belonged. She'd been pretty much the only humanoid girl for so long and now there was a newcomer.

"It's Jessie, isn't it?" The voice near her made her look up. The new doll was standing next to her, extending her hand. "I'm Rochelle, nice to meet you," she said proudly.

"Uh, yeah," Jessie responded vaguely, taking the hand un-enthusiastically. "Yeah, it's Jessie."

The newcomer didn't question Jessie's lack of hospitality. In fact she seemed to welcome it as a chance to talk.

"So I hear you landed the spaceman himself," she giggled, and Jessie glanced at her.

"I didn't realise my lovelife was on your personal agenda," she responded tersely. She felt Rochelle tense for a moment besides her.

"It's not, its just that I noticed you two earlier having a bit of a...heated discussion of ideas..." she said tactfully.

"He's just being Buzz, it happens," Jessie said dismissively, folding her arms.

"Right." Rochelle could see this line of converse wasn't going to go anywhere. "Did you catch my show?" she asked.

"What, your singing? Yeah, I saw it," Jessie said bluntly, but she didn't elaborate any further.

"So what did you think?" Rochelle prompted.

"Your voice is good," Jessie said. "Listen, Rochelle, I'm not in the mood for other toys today, so why don't you go and practise or something equally useful."

Rochelle blinked in shock. "You think I need to practise? Did I sound that awful?" She wailed, and Jessie started at her screeching.

"Rochelle, please," she sighed, but Rochelle was on her feet already.

"This is awful," she continued, "I can't believe they let me out in front of a real audience without even giving me a sound test."

Jessie stared at the blonde doll as she flounced off. She sounded as deluded as Buzz did when he was in Demo mode. _And that was pretty deluded_, she surmised.

* * *

"Earth to Buzz, do you copy," Woody chuckled, waving a hand in front of Buzz's face. The three of them had been playing cards only half an hour, but Buzz was miles away in space, or so Woody could tell.

"Hm? My turn?" Buzz asked, throwing down a three of spades.

"Buzz, it was my turn," Slinky complained, but Buzz took no notice of the dog's whining, or the fact Woody was trying to get his attention.

"Buzz, snap out of it," Woody commanded, and smacked the laser light on his best friends arm. The laser immediately went off with a beeping sound and Buzz broke out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, Woody, did you say it was my turn again?" He said vaguely, but without waiting for an answer, he threw down a four of diamonds.

"That was my turn - again," Slinky yapped in annoyance. Woody rolled his eyes at Buzz and threw down his cards.

"Buzz, what in Sunnyside is the matter with you today? I mean, I've seen you off your rocker before now, but these beats all those other times hands down." He said firmly, shaking the spacetoy by the shoulder.

"I don't know Woody. I'm just so confused," Buzz sighed, throwing down his cards. "Full house, I win," he said, and Woody glanced over. Buzz's cards were a four, a six, a jack, and a king. This toy was losing his mind, Woody decided.

"Slink, could you give us a minute," the cowboy doll murmured to the springy dog, and Woody shrugged, getting up.

"Okay Woody. But don't forget, you owe me 10 new batteries from that game of poker," he grinned as he literally slunk down the bedsheets and wandered off. Woody waited until Slinky was out of earshot, and then pulled Buzz around to face him.

"Right, space ranger. What the heck is going on?"

"It's that new doll. I think Jessie's jealous of her."

"Now why would you think that?"

"Because she's spent the entire day almost, on the shelf." Buzz omitted the detail about the fight they'd had that morning.

"She's probably just having an off day. Is that what this is all about?" Woody laughed softly and started to gather up the cards.

"It's not just that. Rochelle, the new toy," Buzz added as Woody looked around at the unfamiliar name, "She's so vibrant...she's almost exactly like Jessie. I don't know what to do when I'm around her, it's like I'm back at square one," he finished sadly.

"Whoa whoa pard'ner. I don't think I'm the person you should be speaking to. Remember, Jessie's my sister," Woody warned Buzz.

"I know Woody, but who else can I really talk to about these things?"

"How about talking to Jessie about her jealousy problems?" Woody suggested.

"You know that won't work, she gets offended if I try and bring it up."

Woody knew Buzz had a point – this was the same cowgirl doll that got jealous over Woody having an owner in the first place, back in the apartment block near Al's Toy Barn.

"I still don't think you should be bringing this up in front of me, Buzz," Woody repeated, and turned away, unable to see the look of panic crossing Buzz's face as he wrestled with his innermost feelings.

* * *

Rochelle couldn't believe it. All those months – no - years of training her voice to perfection, and her agent had let her out into the world without letting her know she couldn't really sing after all.

Rather than embarrass herself in front of the others with her singing practise though, she decided to concentrate on her dance routine for one of her other songs she loved. In another room.

"1, 2, 3, 4," Rochelle muttered to herself. She was so out of her mind with worry, she kept getting those wrong too. "One, two, three, kick," she went on, "turn, tuck, slide, step back," She glanced around as she felt curious eyes on her, and looked around to see Jessie looking at her from the side of the room by the door.

"Hey you," she called cheerfully to the cowgirl. "Fancy a bit of exercise? I can learn you some dance steps!"

"Uhm, no thanks," Jessie responded. "I was just taking a walk."

"Okay, suit yourself," Rochelle called back. She continued, wary of Jessie's eyes on her. She was sure the cowgirl doll was there watching just to pick out the bad parts. "You gonna just watch then?" she asked, as Jessie picked her way around the room carefully.

"No, just taking a walk," Jessie reaffirmed.

"Uh, ok," Rochelle murmured, continuing to kick and step in time to the imaginary beat in her head. From the other side of her, Jessie suddenly spoke.

"What is that you're trying to dance?"

"It's a version of a salsa step," Rochelle answered, not breaking concentration. _"Tap in tap out, step forward, one, two, three back." _She concentrated fiercely, finally giving up when she kicked instead of sliding her foot back.

"Drat," she muttered, and stopped.

"That looks interesting," Jessie murmured, and Rochelle looked around.

"Interesting meaning bad, no doubt," she said blandly, continuing with her dance, in order to fend Jessie off.

"Fine, think what you like," Jessie snapped, and started to walk off. Rochelle spun on her heel and sang softly after her,

_I can read your mind and I know your story, I see what you're going through__  
__It's an uphill climb, and I'm feeling sorry, but I know it will come to you,__  
__Don't surrender 'cause you can win, in this thing called love_

Jessie turned to look at the blonde hair doll in amazement, as she continued,

_When you want it the most there's no easy way out, when you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt, don't give up on your faith, Love comes to those who believe it__  
__And that's the way it is_

"What? What are you on about?" Jessie demanded, taking a step closer to the singing doll, who ignored her question and simply went on singing;

_When you question me for a simple answer, I don't know what to say, no__  
__But it's plain to see, if you stick together, you're gonna find a way, yeah,__  
__So don't surrender 'cause you can win, in this thing called love__  
_  
_When you want it the most there's no easy way out, When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt, don't give up on your faith, Love comes to those who believe it_  
_And that's the way it is_

She paused, letting the meaning of the song sink into Jessie's brain, and her next words caused the cowgirl doll to take a step back again in shock,

_When life is empty with no tomorrow, and loneliness starts to call__  
__Baby, don't worry, forget your sorrow, 'cause love's gonna conquer it all,_

_When you want it the most there's no easy way out, When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt don't give up on your faith, Love comes to those who believe it__  
__And that's the way it is_

Rochelle turned genuine eyes on Jessie as she finished;

_That's the way it is, That's the way it is, babe__  
__Don't give up on your faith, Love comes to those who believe it__  
__And that's the way it is._

Without another sound, Rochelle turned her back, and returned to her dance practise, leaving Jessie to wander off into the darkness of the room, wondering what it all really meant.


	5. Gonna Getcha Good

**Chapter Five – Gonna Getcha Good**

_The song used in this chapter is Shania Twain's 'Gonna Getcha Good'. I don't own copyright, yada yada. : - )_

_

* * *

_

"She freaks me out," Jessie confided to Woody the next day. They were up on the bed playing dominoes, and Woody glanced up at his sister.

"Who does?" He asked, placing a domino on the bed in front of him.

Jessie placed another domino down. "That...Rochelle." She spat out the name like it was a bad taste.

"Oh." Woody chose not to think about what Buzz's opinion was of Rochelle, nor what the space toy had said to him about Jessie's jealousy.

"Is that all you have to say?" Jessie looked up at her brother, her eyes simmering with unsaid rage.

"Well...I haven't exactly met her yet," Woody said. "She was busy introducing herself to the other toys when she first got here, and you know I'm not a great one when it comes to new toys."

"Except when the new toys are me and Bullseye, right?" Jessie conceded a smile at last, and Woody returned it.

"Right, Jess," he responded. "Your turn."

Jessie placed another domino, feeling slightly happier that her brother didn't have an opinion on the new toy one way or the other. She could live with not knowing, somehow.

However this was soon to be altered, for about halfway through the next game Jessie heard a-oh-so-familiar voice calling to them. "Hey, Jessie! Who's your cowboy friend?"

Hesitating, knowing what curse had befallen her, Jessie kept on playing dominoes.

"Jessie!" Rochelle voice floated over again. When Jessie still didn't turn, Woody glanced at his sister.

"Jess, I think someone's calling you."

"Just ignore her Woody. Maybe she'll go away." Jessie was not a big fan of being interrupted when busy.

"But Jessie, she's staring right at you from the desk. She knows you're ignoring her, just humour her, okay?" Woody whispered back, and Jessie sighed.

"Fine, but you're going to regret asking me to do that..." she muttered, and looked around. Rochelle waved merrily to her from the desk edge, unaware anything was wrong.

"Hey Jess! So you finally heard me calling huh? Hey, sorry to disturb you, but I wondered if you guys wanted to play jump rope or something?" She called, not pausing for breath.

Woody glanced around. "Is that Rochelle?" He asked Jessie under his breath, and Jessie nodded vaguely, not meeting his gaze. She was looking at Rochelle, who had taken off her white jacket since she'd last seen her, and her flimsy red shirt was quite striking to the eye.

"_I see what Buzz meant,"_ Woody thought, taking in the pretty doll across from him.

Meanwhile, Jessie called back, "No thanks Rochelle. We're playing dominoes."

"DOMINOES?" Rochelle squealed, and jumped up, "Oh my gosh I love dominoes!" She held up her hands, "Wait right there!" She pointed at Jessie, "I'll be right over, oh my gosh oh my gosh I haven't played dominoes in yeaaaars!" She started to scramble down the desk, onto the chair, and Jessie watched, letting out an audible groan, smacking her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Stupid stupid stupid, Jessie..." she grumbled to herself, and sat back up right with a half smile on her face as Rochelle scaled the bed and hopped up next to her and Woody.

"Hey!" She greeted them, and Woody, ever a one for manners, rose politely to his feet.

"_She was even better looking close up,"_ he thought, taking her in.

"Ooh, a sheriff," Rochelle grinned, having seen Woody's badge on first glance at him, "I'm guessing you give tours of this wonderful room at some point?" She nudged him in the ribs and Woody coughed shortly.

"Uh, yeah," he managed, looking from Jessie to Rochelle and back again. The former wearing a look of distaste and envy, the latter smiling widely from ear to ear.

"Great! Is there any chance of getting one now?" Rochelle asked, not bothering to look at Jessie or the dominoes.

"But we were playing..." Jessie started, and Woody turned slightly.

"Uh, Jess, I think we might have to postpone the game for a bit. New toys do need a tour of the room, remember?"

"But Woody, we were right in the middle of the game!" Jessie complained, and Woody shuddered. He hated doing this to his sister, but rules were rules.

"Listen Jess, I'll pick it up with you later, ok?" He consoled her, before Rochelle linked her arm through his and started to drag him off.

Jessie threw up her hands and kicked a domino piece with her foot as they left. _"Great,"_ she thought_, "First that bimbo waylays my boyfriend, and now she's stealing my brother out from under my nose."_

_

* * *

_

_He was cute, but so gawky,_ Rochelle thought, as she pretended to laugh at a joke that Woody was telling her. Still, she did like a toy in uniform, she considered with a smile to herself. Woody merely took the smile to mean she was interested in what she had to say, and rabbited on full pace as he showed her every nook and cranny.

After about another twenty minutes, Rochelle gave up being let off the hook. She yawned and stretched. "Woody, this has been a marvellous tour, but I'm afraid I have to get back. I need to warm up for my performance tonight." She grinned at him. "I could get you a front row seat if you like?" She added, noticing the cowboy doll grin sheepishly at her.

"Yeah, that'd be good," he stammered out, and Rochelle flicked her hair. "Consider it done, then," she called over her shoulder, leaving the cowboy doll rather flustered in the middle of the room.

* * *

That evening, Jessie returned to the shelf. She had heard the chatter in the room shortly after Woody and Rochelle had left, that Rochelle was planning another songfest like the one the night before.

"No doubt she still believes she's still the greatest singer in the world," Jessie mumbled to herself, peeping down as she watched the toys gathering. She saw Rochelle lift the microphone to her mouth and thank everyone for coming – Jessie rolled her eyes – and it was then she noticed Woody, right in the front of the crowd, with a goofy expression on his face. She glanced up to the stereo, assuming her judgement to be right, and there, true to her thoughts, was Buzz, getting ready to hit the play button.

Jessie exhaled heavily. Rochelle had those two boy toys wrapped tightly around her little finger.

So where did that leave her? She wondered, as she tucked her knees up and rested her chin on them lightly. She saw Rochelle give Buzz the thumbs up, and a guitar solo played out from the stereo.

Jessie watched the blonde haired doll shaking her hips, as she blasted out the song;

_Don't wantcha for the weekend, don't wantcha for the night,_

_I'm only interested if I can have you for life,_

Rochelle wiggled her hips and directed her attention onto Woody, flicking him under the chin. Jessie rolled her eyes as her brother gave Rochelle another goofy grin.

_I know I sound serious, and baby I am_

_You're a fine piece of real estate, and I'm gonna get me some land_

_So don't try to run, honey, love can be fun_

_There's no need to be alone_

_When you find that someone_

Rochelle was now wiggling her hips in a effort to look cool and sophisticated, flicking her hair about over her shoulders.

_I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight_

_I'm gonna get ya if it takes all night_

_You can betcha by the time I say go, you'll never say no_

_I'm gonna getcha it's a matter of fact_

_I'm gonna getcha don't you worry about that_

_You can betcha bottom dollar in time, you're gonna be mine_

_Just like I should, yeah_

_I've already planned it, here's how its gonna be_

_I'm gonna love you and you're gonna fall in love with me_

_So don't try to run, honey, love can be fun_

_There's no need to be alone_

_When you find that someone_

Jessie felt sick, Rochelle was still wiggling and flicking her hair two verses and one chorus in. "_Does she ever quit flouncing?,"_'the cowgirl doll wondered.

_I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight_

_I'm gonna get ya if it takes all night_

_You can betcha by the time I say go, you'll never say no_

_I'm gonna getcha it's a matter of fact_

_I'm gonna getcha don't you worry about that_

_You can betcha bottom dollar in time, you're gonna be mine_

_Just like I should, I'll getcha good yeah_

_Yeah I'm gonna getcha baby, I'm gonna knock on wood_

_I'm gonna getcha somehow honey_

_Yeah I'm gonna make it good_

Rochelle lifted her hands above her head, shook her hips three times in the same direction and continued;

_So don't try to run, honey, love can be fun_

_There's no need to be alone_

_When you find that someone_

_I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight_

_I'm gonna get ya if it takes all night_

_You can betcha by the time I say go, you'll never say no_

_I'm gonna getcha it's a matter of fact_

_I'm gonna getcha don't you worry about that_

_You can betcha bottom dollar in time, you're gonna be mine_

Jessie watched as Rochelle kicked it up a notch with the hair flinging, and turned away. She'd seen enough. Below her Rochelle started to finish up the song.

_Oh you can betcha, just like I should I'll getcha good!_

_Oh I'm gonna get you good_

Unknown to Jessie, Rochelle was jumping up and down at the end of the song. But she did hear the applause she received at the end of the performance. No doubt Buzz and Woody were leading it, she thought dolefully, as she curled up alone for the second night in a row.


	6. Rochelle's Little Helper

**Chapter Six – Rochelle's Little Helper**

"So are you Rochelle's little helper?" Slinky asked Buzz the following day as they played Ludo.

Buzz moved his green counter around the board before glancing up. "Sorry?" he queried, and Slinky shrugged.

"A few of the other toys have noticed you spending less time with Jessie and more time scampering around after Rochelle."

Buzz was surprised. "No, of course not. Jessie and I still have something special."

"That would explain why she's spent the last two nights alone on the shelf, so Chuckles tells me," Slinky replied sarcastically, and Buzz sighed.

"It's just a bad patch, Slinky. These things happen."

"But you two haven't been together long enough to have those sort of problems," Slinky pointed out, throwing the die and moving his yellow counter around the board. Buzz was about to ask how Slinky would know anything about such things when Rochelle plopped down next to him.

"Hey guys," she chirruped, "Ludo! Great! Listen Buzz," she went on immediately, disregarding Slinky and the board game. "Would you mind if I asked you to help me move something off the shelf up there?" She indicated one of the wall shelves. "My stage isn't high enough for tonight."

"Uh, sure," Buzz didn't move. Rochelle waited. Slinky simply stared.

"Uh, now, Buzz?" Rochelle cleared her throat.

"Oh! Okay...!" Buzz hopped up on command and ignored the springy dog rolling his eyes in an I-told-you-so way. "Be right back, Slink," he called, climbing up to the second shelf after Rochelle. They got to the shelf and the doll patted a hardback book there, wedged under two other books on the same shelf.

"This one," she informed Buzz, who stepped forward immediately to tug the book out a bit. It proved a little difficult due to the other two books there, but with a few hard enough tugs the book became looser.

"Oooh, such a big strong space toy," Rochelle giggled, and Buzz blushed. "Aw lookit you going on all shy around me," Rochelle went on, grinning broadly at Buzz and walking her fingers up his arm. Buzz shivered at her touch. He felt as if he could melt into a big plastic puddle right there. He gave the book one last tug to completely dislodge it, and the other two books toppled over – to reveal Jessie on the other side.

Jessie looked across and caught sight of Buzz first, his cheeks flushed, and then her gaze settled on Rochelle, who by this point was caressing Buzz's bicep. Her normally mellow face changed in an instant. Buzz...and Rochelle? She was on her feet and stomping towards Buzz like a cowgirl possessed.

"What the hell's going on here then?" she demanded, meeting Buzz's eye. The space toy didn't know what to say or do. Rochelle put her hand under Buzz's tricep and held his arm protectively.

"Buzz was just being really helpful and assisting me with my setup for the show tonight," she explained cheerfully, squeezing Buzz's tricep now.

Jessie saw the movement. "So," she spat, "getting cosy with Miss Performance before the evening doowop are ya?" She glowered at Buzz, who coughed.

"Not exactly," he said softly and Jessie huffed.

"Not enough woman for you, am I? You have to run off and grab the first new piece of skirt in the room?"

"Now just wait a second, Jessie! I didn't run off and find someone else. She approached me!" Buzz argued, and Jessie snapped.

"And you took her up on her offer, didya? Never mind Jessie's feelings the last two days!" she raged.

"Jessie, you've not exactly been Miss Friendly," Buzz remarked flippantly, and the cowgirl gasped.

"Better to be a recluse than a suck up!"

"Better to be a suck up than a misery guts," Buzz retorted, and in an instant Jessie smacked him around the cheek.

"Don't – you – ever – talk to me – in that way – again." She enunciated her words carefully in a hiss.

"Guys! What is going on?" The three of the turned to see Woody walking towards them from the other end of the shelf. "Let's keep it civil, please. There are impressionable preschool toys in here. Let's not give them any bad role models."

"Yes Buzz," Jessie said with a grimace. "Keep your womanizer antics to yourself, and out of my eye line!"

"I think we need some time out, guys," Woody stepped between Jessie and Buzz. Jessie glowered again and Buzz merely looked uncomfortable.

"You know what might clear the air? Some good ol' fashioned dancing," Rochelle piped up, and Jessie turned her attention on the other doll.

"Don't you think you've said and done enough already?" She snapped, and Rochelle looked alarmed at the tone of Jessie's voice.

"Easy, Jessie," she murmured, but it only served to fuel Jessie's fire further.

"That's Miss Bazooka Jane to you, Blondie," she said coolly, turning on her heel and walking away. Buzz took a step after her, pulling away from Rochelle, but Woody stopped him.

"Stay away from my sister unless you have something to say or do that isn't going to hurt her." He said, bravely.

Buzz, defeated, let Rochelle pull him away, with a forlorn glance at the retreating cowgirl.

Woody watched Buzz and Rochelle leave and go to the floor where Buzz began rearranging the stage area. Then he turned and walked along to check on Jessie, who had taken a spot on the far end of the shelf, her legs dangling down over the edge, her back turned to the room.


	7. Girlfriend

**Chapter Seven - Girlfriend**

_The song used in this chapter is Avril Lavigne's 'Girlfriend'. I don't own copyright, yada yada. : - )_**  
**

**

* * *

**

Woody approached Jessie and took a seat on the shelf besides her. "Jessie? You ok over here?" he asked softly, laying his hand on her shoulder. She closed her eyes when he touched her, and he knew she was thinking about Buzz.

"How could he do that to me, Woody? After all that's happened and all we've been through, he gets flustered when it comes to Rochelle." She said sadly, her mouth drooping in misery.

"Aw come on, Jess, she's a nice enough toy," Woody said gently, but Jessie shook her head. "You don't get it, Woody. She's been after Buzz since day one. And he's always said she's something else. You'd think he'd never seen a new doll before."

Woody smiled. "You don't think it's merely a case of jealousy?" He asked. "I was the same way with Buzz when he arrived in Andy's playroom, but you wouldn't think it to look at us now."

Jessie shook her head again, "But Buzz didn't come into your life and try and steal Bo, did he?" she remarked, and Woody sighed. She had a point.

"No, but he did irritate me in other ways. I don't know what changed him to be honest. One minute he was a deluded egghead and the next he was having a nervous breakdown." He recalled with a smile.

Jessie didn't say anything, and Woody wondered if she was even listening. She seemed to be in a world of her own. "Listen, Jess," he continued, bending closer to her to whisper in confidence. "Why don't you give Rochelle a chance? Take her up on the dancing therapy she's recommending. You might even learn something."

Jessie didn't respond, so Woody picked himself up and readied himself to leave the shelf. "I'll let you think it over sis. I gotta go make sure Rochelle's not using the crayons for eyeshadow again." With that, he hopped down to the floor.

* * *

That evening, long after Woody had comforted her, Jessie sat, knees pulled up to her chest, watching the floor show. Her eyes followed Buzz as he helped Rochelle set up, then he took his usual spot on top of the stereo, fingers poised over the buttons.

Tonight a pop tune blared from the stereo, and as it began Buzz hopped down to sit in front of the stereo. The song started up immediately and Jessie was struck by the lyrics.

_Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend!__  
__No way! No way! I think you need a new one__  
__Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend__  
__Hey! Hey! You! You!I know that you like me__  
__No way! No way! No, it's not a secret__  
__Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend_

Rochelle turned her attention on Buzz up above her, gesturing with her index finger for him to come closer. The other toys turned to see who Rochelle was pointing to, and in front of everyone Buzz jumped down from the table to join the others on the floor. 

_You're so fine__  
__I want you mine__  
__You're so delicious__  
__I think about ya all the time__  
__You're so addictive__  
__Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?__  
__Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious__  
__And hell yeah__  
__I'm the mother****ing princess__  
__I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever__  
__And you could do so much better__  
__I think we should get together now__  
__And that's what everyone's talking about!_

The song was being sung directly to Buzz. Rochelle didn't seem to have eyes for any other toy, Jessie noticed, her own face flushing with embarrassment for herself. How could she not have noticed?

_Hey! Hey! You! You!__I don't like your girlfriend!__  
__That's Right! No way! No way! I think you need a new one__  
__Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend__  
__Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me__  
__No way! No way! You know it's not a secret__  
__Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me__  
__And even when you look away I know you think of me__  
__I know you talk about me all the time again and again__  
__So come over here, tell me what I want to hear__  
__Better yet make your girlfriend disappear__  
__I don't want to hear you say her name ever again__  
__(And again and again and again!)_

_She's like so whatever__  
__And you could do so much better__  
__I think we should get together now__  
__And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!__I don't like your girlfriend!__  
__That's Right! No way! No way! I think you need a new one__  
__Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend__  
__Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me__  
__No way! No way! You know it's not a secret__  
__Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me__  
__No way! No way! You know it's not a secret__  
__Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger__  
__Cause I can, cause I can do it better__  
__There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?__  
__She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?__  
__In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger__  
__Cause I can, cause I can do it better__  
__There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?__  
__She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

"Is she describing me?" Jessie wondered in anger. Her fists clenched as she watched Rochelle attempting to interact with Buzz. And he was lapping it up, Jessie noticed, her blood boiling as she watched Buzz fidget and look awkward – the way he used to get around her before they got together.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!__I don't like your girlfriend!__  
__That's Right! No way! No way! I think you need a new one__  
__Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend__  
__Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me__  
__No way! No way! You know it's not a secret__  
__Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend._

As she continued to watched Rochelle, her movements started to get more obvious, and by the time the song was over the other toys were whispering and pointing fingers and looking up at her. Jessie wasn't going to be the gooseberry. She drew her legs up to her chest even tighter and shuffled behind the darkness of the books there.


	8. Meant To Be

**Chapter Eight – Meant To Be**

_The song used in this chapter is 'Not Meant To Be' by Theory of a Deadman. I don't own copyright, yada yada. : - )_

* * *

"Have you thought anymore about what I said?" Woody questioned Jessie. They were sitting in the corner of the bed by the pillow the next day, quietly playing snakes and ladders. Woody wasn't immune to Jessie' spitting rage from the performance the night before.

"About building bridges over troubled waters? No." Jessie responded flatly.

"How about if I come with you?" Woody offered. Jessie looked up.

"Promise you won't gawp at her like you did the other night?" she asked, and Woody blushed.

"Aw, sorry Jess. I got a bit too taken in. But after what she did last night, I think you may have a point. Anyway," he went back, "do you need some company tonight?"

Jessie shrugged, "I guess it'd be nice. But don't be expecting miracles."

"I won't," Woody promised, as Jessie threw the dice at him.

* * *

Rochelle was warming up under the bed when Woody approached her later that day.

"Hey Rochelle," he called and she stopped in mid-stretch to see him in front of her.

"Yes?" She asked, continuing with her warm up.

"A word about tonight?" Woody asked.

"Tonight?" Rochelle questioned. "No can do, cowboy. I'm off tonight. Sundays are the one day I don't perform, sorry."

"Not that," Woody said, irritated. "You said something to Jessie about some dancing therapy?"

"What of it?"

"Well, I managed to persuade her, so if you'd still be willing to join us..."

"Us?"

"I said to Jessie I'd come as her support. She's been through more than her fair share of trouble, Rochelle," Woody explained, and the blonde softened at his words.

"Ok, Woody," she accepted, then after a moment's pause she added, "Ooh, I'll bring Buzz. He needs to work stuff out of his system too."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Woody was skeptical.

"Sure, I'll talk to him right after I've finished my morning exercise." Rochelle said, and shooed the cowboy doll. "Scat! I have push ups to do and I don't want you staring at my butt."

* * *

Later that night Woody and Jessie met Rochelle by the top of the stairs. Buzz was with her and Woody noticed the fiery cowgirl doll shoot the space toy a withering look. Woody put an arm around her shoulders for comfort, but she shrugged him off.

"Okay, come on. I thought we could use the main TV room for the party, so we don't disturb the other toys," Rochelle explained, as they started to make their way downstairs.

About fifteen minutes later they were creeping along the passageway to the TV room. They all wandered inside, looking around. The TV stood opposite the door, and the rest of the room held various furniture – sofas, chairs and tables, and shelves on the walls with assorted trinkets and media items.

"We need something to turn the TV on with," Rochelle looked around.

"We need a remote," Woody confirmed. "Spread out and look for it."

They eventually found the remote down the side of the sofa, and Woody stepped on the power button. The TV flickered into life and he began to flip through the channels. He got up into the music channels at last and Rochelle shrieked as a dance channel popped up. The last song was just finishing, but the next one started straight away.

"I Like It" by Enrique Iglesias blared from the TV and Rochelle was entranced by the music immediately, shimmying her hips to the beat and raising her arms in the air. The others watched her until she broke her gaze from the TV and swung round to face them. Her face dropped when she saw they hadn't joined in too.

"What's the matter? Lost your rhythm?" She teased, and Jessie huffed.

"I have plenty of rhythm, I just don't choose to use it like that," she folded her arms and Rochelle sighed.

"Lighten up Jessie. It's only a bit of hip swaying."

"Yet it's all I ever see you do," Jessie bit back.

"And just _WHAT_ is that supposed to mean?" Rochelle demanded.

"It means if you're gonna dance, at least vary it a bit," Jessie snapped.

"Ok, doll! You're on!" Rochelle stepped closer to Jessie. "Tomorrow night, before my performance. Deal?"

"Done!" Jessie said bluntly.

"Done." Rochelle repeated. Woody threw up his hands at the two girls arguing and walked off, jumping down to the floor. Jessie didn't need his support, that was certain!

* * *

The song on the TV had now merged to adverts, and Rochelle decided nothing in the line of dance therapy was going to be accomplished that night, so she started to climb down off the sofa too. "Waste of my time, that was," she muttered, "Stupid do-" she stopped short of the main door to the room, mid sentence.

_Doll. _

Her and Jessie were made of the same stuff.

Although in Jessie's case more stuffing and in her more plastic – but they were still what it stated on the box.

**Dolls.**

She didn't understand why Jessie was so mad at her. She really hadn't taken to her at all, even without the whole Buzz fiasco yesterday. Turning back to glance up at the sofa again, she noticed Buzz and Jessie standing there facing each other. Jessie still had her arms folded and Buzz had his arms outstretched. Behind them the TV had started to play its next song.

* * *

"Jessie, look, I'm sorry for the other day on Bonnie's shelves."

"Sorry? Oh no, sorry doesn't cut it," Jessie had kept her arms folded from the disagreement with Rochelle, and Buzz stretched his arms out to her.

"Please Jessie. I want to try and make this work again. I care for you, surely you must know that."

"I don't know anything anymore," she replied, dropping her gaze to the floor.

_I__t's never enough to say I'm sorry__  
__It's never enough to say I care__  
__But I'm caught between what you__'re wanting__ from me, _

_K__nowing__ i__f I give that to ya__  
__I might just disappear._

_Nobody wins when everyone's losing_

_Its like one step forward and two steps back__  
__No matter what I do you're always mad__  
__And I can't change your mind,__  
__It's like trying to turn around on a one way street__  
__I can't give you what you wan, And it's killing me_

_And I, I'm starting to see__  
__Maybe we're not meant to be_

_It's never enough to say I love you_  
_No, it's never enough to say I try_  
_It's hard to believe that's there's_  
_No way out for you and me_  
_And it seems to be the story of our life_

_Nobody wins when everyone's losing_

_It's like one step forward and two steps back_  
_No matter what I do you're always mad_  
_And I can't change your mind,_  
_It's like trying to turn around on a one way street._

_I can't give_ y_ou what you want and it's killing me_  
_And I, I'm starting to see_  
_That maybe we're not meant to be_

"Come on Jessie, I was trying to help her out."

"That explains why she was draped all over you," Jessie responded coldly, and Buzz flinched, his shoulders slumping as she added, "not to mention since she turned up, you've been at her beck and call 24/7."

"So?"

"So? What about me, Buzz, your girlfriend?"

"You're still my girlfriend, Jessie. That hasn't changed."

"Hasn't it? I'm not so sure." Jessie turned sorrowful, yet angry eyes on him and Buzz could feel her slipping through his fingers. He took a step towards her and she stepped back.

"No, I don't want to touch you, Buzz, knowing that bimbo blonde has been all over you."

"So where does that leave us?" Buzz queried, and Jessie shook her head.

"How do I know you aren't going to chase the next Barbie that strolls into the room?"

"And that means...?"

"It means I can't trust you, Buzz." Jessie shook her head sadly and Buzz was horrified," I can't depend on you to be there for me when I need you. You go running off to the next new, best, or more interesting thing." She turned away.

Buzz was dumbstruck. He suddenly realised what a complete moron he'd been, swanning around after Rochelle like Buster used to scamper around after Andy as a puppy.

"So, there's nothing we can do? You don't want to work on it?" he asked feebly, and Jessie shrugged. "What's the point, Buzz?

_There's still time to turn this around_  
_Should we be building this up, instead of tearing it down_  
_But I keep thinking maybe it's too late._

_It's like one step forward, and two steps back,_  
_No matter what I do, you're always mad_  
_And I, can't change your mind_

"Because it's me and you, Jessie!" Buzz shouted.

"And what does that mean to you, Buzz? Not a lot I'd reckon, judging by how you've been behaving."

Buzz opened his mouth to defend himself but she cut him off before he could get the words out.

"You know I've had a lot of time to think it over the past few days, but I never thought I'd want to actually do it." Buzz looked at her, not completely understanding, and she whispered, "I'm sorry Buzz. I think it's over."

_It's like trying to turn around on a one way street__  
__I can't give you what you want, and it's killing me and I,__  
__I finally see,__ b__aby, that we're not meant to be_

Buzz blinked as her words hit home, and his face dropped into misery as he watched the cowgirl jump down off the sofa and run for the door.

* * *

Over by the door, Rochelle ducked behind the large cat doorstop as Jessie fled, sobbing, into the passageway. She watched her go before stepping out into the half light, turning her attention back up to the sofa, her eyes finding Buzz, who was slumped against the arm rest with his head buried in his hands.

In the background the song on the TV played out.

_It's like one step forward, and two steps back,__  
__No matter what I do, you're always mad,__  
__And I, baby I'm sorry to see,__  
__Maybe that we're not meant to be_.


	9. The Dance Off

**Chapter 9 – The Dance Off.**

_I found some excellent inspiration for this chapter in my music. I couldn't look it up while I was out of the country, but when I came back I found these excellent clips on Youtube. The first dance Rochelle performs is to 'Beaumont' by 3OH3! and the second is to "We No Speak Americano" by Yolanda Be Cool & Dcup. __Please take a minute and look at these videos. It might help your imagination. : - )_

**1) www. youtube. com /watch?v=mlmkw9NLE5M **

**2 ) www. youtube. com /watch?v=hvuhezQN3Gg**

**

* * *

**

The following day, Rochelle sought out Jessie. She found her under the bed, curled up in a little ball.

"Jess?" She asked, not daring to go too near.

"It's Jessie, and what the hell do you want?" Jessie sniffled, not turning.

"Uh, well, it's kind of late, and I have a performance to do...and you did kind of challenge me to do a dance thing for you."

Jessie groaned and sat up. "Fine! If only to get you off my back for the rest of my life." She muttered, as she stood and stormed over to Rochelle.

"I took the liberty of asking Woody to referee," Rochelle pointed up to the stereo and Jessie could see Woody sitting on the bedside table waiting. She turned her attention back to Rochelle.

"So you want to see me dance or what?" Rochelle put her hands on her hips and glared confrontationally at Jessie.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do," Jessie responded, warming to the challenge. "And I don't just wanna see one dance. I want to see two, maybe even three." She folded her arms and stepped around behind the blonde. "And I pick what you dance."

"Fine, three it is," Rochelle threw back over her shoulder. She flipped her hair haughtily.

"Okay. Electro."

Rochelle blinked for a moment, then recovered. "Got just the thing. Woody, track nine, please," she called, and Woody jumped up to jab at some of the buttons on the stereo's front panel.

An electro beat filled the room as Rochelle took up her position, grounding herself as the beginning of the track played out. After about twenty seconds the underbeat was replaced with a harder groove and the doll sprang into life, shaking her hips to begin with. Then she was punching and kicking the air in what appeared to be a true gymnastics display. She paused as the music kicked up a notch, and suddenly she did a full cartwheel across her space, and almost immediately after this she did another perfect cartwheel back the way she had come. Then she began body popping for the end of the track, before freezing in place with her arms flung in the air and her head tipped back.

Jessie pursed her lips, kept her arms folded, and said sharply, "Now house."

Rochelle turned to look over her shoulder at Jessie, regarding her for a moment, before turning her attention to Woody.

"Woody, try track 7 for that one, please," she called. As Woody fiddled with the buttons, Rochelle shook her long hair out. The track started off slowly, and as the main beat finally kicked in, she stepped and twirled to the beat, clapping her hands. She sashayed, jumped and kicked, really getting into the music as it repeated over and over.

When she was done she turned from her final position and raised a eyebrow at Jessie. "Any further requests?" She said, confidently.

The cowgirl was seemingly unimpressed despite a full ten minutes of Rochelle's exertions. "Now do western," she stated.

"Do what now?" Rochelle appeared confused, and Jessie sighed. "Western. Cowboys?" When Rochelle still appeared blank, Jessie added, " you know, line dancing?"

Rochelle's frown disappeared. "Oh! Oh. Right. Line dancing. Sure...but I'm not sure I have a track for that." She said, looking downcast.

"So I'll hum a tune and you dance to it?" Jessie offered, by Rochelle shook her head. "No thanks. I don't dance to anything other than what I've been trained to dance to. Real music, you know," she added hastily. "Tell you what Jessie, I'll look for a track later, but right now I have to go get ready and practise for my performance this evening. Ciao!" She cooed, and ran to retrieve her mic from where she had left it on the floor across the room.

Jessie watched her go, a thoughtful look passing over her face as she retreated back under the bed.

* * *

The following day, Rochelle went into the next room again. It had, in a way, become her practise room for her dancing.

"Ok, you can do this," she murmured to herself, and took a deep breath. "1, 2, 3, 4, pace back, and forward, step in place, kick, repeat, 1, 2, 3, 4, pace bac- oh drat," she cursed, as the stepped forward instead. She regained composure and started again, but wound up stepping back this time instead of stepping in place. Her numerous following attempts all errored in some way. It was when she kicked too early in the process that she groaned aloud and pulled at her hair.

"You can't do a line dance, can you?" came the drawl from across the room. Rochelle looked around wildly for the owner of the voice, and spotted Jessie leaning against the wall by the door, one leg bent with her foot resting against the wall, and her thumb hooked in her belt loops. Her hat was pulled down over her face and she was watching Rochelle with one eye.

"I can so!" Rochelle retorted. "I just...I'm just out of practise, that's all."

"Practise?" Jessie scoffed. "You've been in here all morning." She leaned away from the wall putting her foot back on the floor and raised one hand to push back her hat. She strolled towards the irritated blonde, who face dropped at Jessie's words.

"I haven't been here _–that- _long," Rochelle protested weakly, but Jessie was in front of her, staring her down.

"I don't imagine you want anyone to find out how imperfect your dancing is, right?" She held Rochelle's scared gaze. This sounded like a threat to the quaking blonde.

"No." Rochelle stuttered, and Jessie suddenly grinned, catching Rochelle off guard completely.

"Thought not," the cowgirl doll went on, "that's why I'm gonna teach ya something a million times easier than that dance you've been trying to master so shamefully for the past few hours."


	10. Find The Music

**Chapter Ten – Find The Music**

"You make it look so easy," Rochelle complained.

"Will you just concentrate on what I'm showing you?" Jessie snapped, and Rochelle sighed. Jessie was a real slave driver over the dance and wasn't giving up without a fight.

"I'm tired," Rochelle whined and Jessie huffed.

"Tough. You wanted to learn the dance, so you're gonna learn it."

Rochelle was aghast. "My leg hurts," she protested. Jessie leaned across and smacked the blonde's elbow hard.

"Ow!" Rochelle whimpered, rubbing her arm. "What was that for?"

Jessie grinned. "Now your arm hurts worse than your leg." Rochelle pouted, looking away. That much was true, at least.

"If my agent was here," Jessie heard her say, and the cowgirl turned.

"I'm sorry, who is this agent you keep going on about?"

"Oh someone I wouldn't expect a ordinary toy like you to have heard of. Dolls like me, we have a career to maintain, so of course I need a agent."

Jessie understood suddenly. "You mean your agent gets you your performances?"

Rochelle nodded brightly, "Sure thing."

"And he...booked you here?"

"Yeah." Rochelle wrinkled her nose and looked around the playroom. "I know I have to start off with small audiences, and it's not so bad. But I'm hoping to move onto bigger and better things after my stint in the club is done."

Jessie blinked. "I'm sorry. Club?

"Sure. This is quite a big club. I mean, you have outside facilities," Rochelle motioned to the window, "and you have this main room which is quite cluttered as I would expect it to be, you have a very plush TV suite downstairs, and then you have the studio next door," she went on referring to the oom where she did her 'rehearsals' every morning. Jessie stared at Rochelle for so long the blonde haired doll got quite befuddled. "What are you looking at?

"You!" Jessie burst out. "You think you're a real rockstar?"

"Well, duh," Rochelle pointed at her mic which was lying on the floor not far from them. "I do have a microphone. And I can dance."

"To a tape."

"Sure, everyone can dance to a tape, whats the problem."

"But they're pre selected tracks. You dance to pre selections."

"Mmhmm."

"So if I was to put something on the radio now...you couldn't dance to it?"

Rochelle laughed. "Don't be silly. I only dance to what I've been trained to dance to."

Jessie was silent for a moment, then perked up. "Just a minute. I need to go and find the western track on the CD." She jumped down, and Rochelle laid down wearily, rubbing her temples with her fingers as she mused to herself.

After a few minutes she heard Jessie coming back up the desk, and sat up in a hurry, pretending to be stretching. Jessie made the top of the desk, and it was then that Rochelle realised the stereo was playing some kind of western music she didn't recognise.

"Ooh, this is funky, I didn't realise this was in my track listing!" She gasped, jumping up. "I feel like I could dance to this."

Jessie laughed. "This is that cowboy track you couldn't find, remember?"

"Wow, THIS is western music? This is something I could get into!" Rochelle said enthusiastically. "How did that dance go again?" She asked, and Jessie started her demonstration again. Within half a hour Rochelle had the basic dance mastered.

"Wow! I feel so pumped up," Rochelle laughed as Jessie hopped down again to stop the CD. She looked across at Rochelle on the desk and smiled all over her pretty cowgirl face. It was nice to feel useful again at last.

* * *

That night Rochelle took a deep breath. "I don't know if I can do this again, Jessie." They'd been practising most of the afternoon and Rochelle had been a very good learner. It had taken a little more time for the more difficult steps to take root in her ability, but she'd gotten them down pat, and Jessie had eased off on her, she noticed. They were under the bed, getting ready for Rochelle's performance.

"Sure you can." Jessie rearranged Rochelle's collar so it lay perfectly flat. "Now go knock 'em dead, blondie."

Rochelle glanced at Jessie. "Why do you call me that?"

Jessie exhaled. "I don't know. Old habits die hard, and all that."

Rochelle gave a small smile. "I don't mind it. Beats all that mushy 'babe' and 'girl' nonsense." She noticed Jessie's faraway look. "Jessie?"

Jessie came back to earth. "I'm sorry, what were you saying," She asked, clearing her throat.

"I was talking about pet names."

"Ah. Right." Jessie was silent.

"It's Buzz, isn't it?"

Jessie nodded sadly. "I miss him, Rochelle. We broke up." She closed her eyes and pursed her lips, trying to hold back a sob. Rochelle put her hands on the cowgirl's shoulders.

"Shh, its ok." She soothed, and Jessie sniffed, opening her eyes. "I saw you two in the TV lounge the other night."

"You did?" Jessie's eyes widened and Rochelle nodded.

"I didn't hear what went on, but I saw enough to get the emotional factor of it. Especially when you ran right past me."

"You were there all the time?"

"I didn't want to interrupt. I know I didn't make things easier that day on the shelves. I was just winding Buzz up. I tend to overdo it though, and I'm sorry. Once I get caught up in the emotion of a moment, I'm done for."

Jessie tipped her head to one side slightly, and Rochelle sighed. "I'm a musically emotional person. That's why I get so caught up in my music. Unfortunately outside of the music I can feel the emotions of others too. I got caught up in Woody and Buzz's attentions, played them both, and I could sense how you felt from the beginning even thought I tried to put a brave face on it. And also without meaning to, my music reflects my personal life. Like a true artiste."

Jessie was surprised. "So everything is meaningless without the music?" She asked, and Rochelle nodded.

"What's a life without music? You just have to find that music."

"I think I did already," Jessie said slowly, and Rochelle glanced at her. "But it wasn't music. It was someone who made me feel like yodelling everytime I looked at him." She was silent once more for a few minutes, before she composed herself, shaking her shoulders, and held her chin up. "But enough of that." She said firmly. "You go out there and make me proud. Give me a reason to find my own music again."

"Okay." Rochelle regarded the upset cowgirl for a moment, before lifting the blanket and walking out into the room.

* * *

Rochelle's western dance went off without a hitch. She remembered every step of the dance, even the complicated part at the end. And the applause she had received had made her so overcome she had fled the stage without a word, much unlike her usual self. She felt respected and loved, almost her own little version of famous.

And she had Jessie to thank for it.


	11. Revelations

**Chapter Eleven – Revelations**

_I'm taking some artistic license with the part where Jessie changes clothes. I just figured it could be done, so I'd write it in!_

_

* * *

_

"Have you recovered yet?" Jessie asked Rochelle, as they sat together on the windowsill looking out the following morning.

"Not quite," Rochelle admitted.

"Well, if you want to be famous, you'll have to get used to the crowds," Jessie pointed out, and Rochelle laughed softly, briefly.

"I was thinking about it last night. I'm having a fantastic time here. The little people are so friendly, and I have friends who are really good to me." She shot a fond glance at Jessie. "It would be a shame to leave such a welcoming crowd."

"Has it only just occurred to you how nice it is here?" Jessie queried.

"No." Rochelle said, after a pause. "I just always wanted fans."

"Well, you got 'em," Jessie said. "And they love your dancing as much as your singing, if last night is anything to go by."

"I know!" Rochelle sat up a bit straighter, "I can't believe I don't remember that track from my auditions."

Jessie laughed. "I do have a small confession to make. The day you learned how to western dance, I switched the CDs."

Rochelle jaw dropped. "You what?" She spluttered, as Jessie guffawed. "I danced to something I had no training for?"

"But I taught you," Jessie said, and Rochelle blinked.

"But my agent..." Rochelle started weakly.

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Rochelle, you don't have an agent."

"I do so!" Rochelle argued, and Jessie shook her head.

"Rochelle, you don't. You're a toy. Toy dolls don't have agents."

"I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"You're a toy with an agent?"

"Yes."

"So where are you off to next?"

"I told you, I'm staying here."

"So you've told him." Jessie said bluntly.

"Told what to who?" Rochelle pretended not to understand.

"You've told your agent you're not ready for the big time?" Jessie said.

"Oh." Rochelle fidgeted. "Not yet."

"But you're going to."

"Well. Perhaps. He usually contacts me," Rochelle said somewhat brightly, but Jessie laughed.

"Rochelle, you don't have an agent. You're a child's toy. You even run your microphone from your battery pack."

"My what?"

"The battery located in your left leg. I saw it bulging out slightly when you were lying down pretending to stretch yesterday."

Rochelle blushed and exhaled. "Okay Jessie. I admit it. I may not have an agent, but I am a good singer, right?"

"Sure." Jessie conceded. "And you dance a pretty mean western," she added.

"Did it give you the music back?" Rochelle asked cautiously. Jessie shook her head.

"No. I think that'll take a while to come back yet." She said somewhat sadly. "Buzz doesn't notice me the way he used to."

"Well, as a thank you for helping me, and also to take your mind off the bad business of this relationship melodrama," Rochelle said cheerfully, "how about I give you a little makeover of your own?"

Jessie was perturbed. "But you don't know anything about makeovers. You're just a dancing doll."

"I'm sorry, I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that," Rochelle said blankly, starting to get to her feet. "If a rockstar with super style says she's going to give you a makeover, no catches involved, you merely say, 'when?'

She glared at Jessie, who gave in and mumbled, "When?"

"Right now!" Rochelle grabbed Jessie's hand and pulled her up. "Now, I took the liberty of sorting out a few things prior to today, hope you don't mind!" she laughed and dragged the cowgirl doll behind a screen made of building blocks. Sitting behind the screen was Bonnie's hand mirror, a stool from the doll's house, some tweezers, a candle, and Bonnie's make up kit. There was a dress hanging off the screen that Jessie recognised from one of Bonnie's many Barbie sets, along with some shoes, also from the Barbie set. She stood there wondering what she had let herself in for with all this crazy business.

Rochelle read Jessie's mind. "I know it all looks a bit weird, but trust me, you'll thank me when I'm done." She pushed Jessie in front of the stool and made her sit. Jessie obliged while Rochelle arranged the things she had prepared around them. She stood the hand mirror up in the corner behind them.

"First things first," she lit the candle and placed the tweezers in the flame. "To heat them," she explained, seeing Jessie's look. "Right, and next..." she took the dress off the hanger and handed it to Jessie. "Get changed."

"I can't."

"Nonsense. " Rochelle flicked at the buttons on Jessie's shirt. "They're press studs. They pop right open. And don't worry, you aint got nothing I haven't seen already!"

Jessie blushed for a moment then whispered something to Rochelle, who giggled. "Oh! Right, makes sense. Hang on."

She shoved the dress at Jessie more firmly, and scarpered, returning a few moments later with a bra, also from a Barbie set. "Try this," she grinned at Jessie, who snatched the bra and went to put it on in privacy.

About an hour later Jessie was ready. She got up after Rochelle had completed the makeup, and Rochelle gasped. "Jessie, you look fabulous."

The cowgirl doll turned to look at herself in the mirror, struck by what she saw. "I don't know what to say," she whispered, blinking back her tears.

"I know one thing," Rochelle murmured to herself. "You'll get that spacetoy's laser firing on all cyclinders."

* * *

Later that evening Rochelle called all the toys around next to the bed. "Barbies and gentletoys." She began, "I would usually do a small performance for you this evening, but in place of it, I would like to invite you all to a little party I've decided to throw, since I've been here about a week and I don't think I've thanked any of you properly for your hospitality as yet. I would like to invite everyone to join me in the TV room downstairs in thirty minutes."

She smiled and continued, seeing all the toys brighten at the news of a party so soon. "Also, I hope you don't mind, but I had to invite someone else I would love you all to meet. I would like to introduce to you one of my recent newfound friends. She comes from a little town out west, and I know she'll be very glad to join in our party tonight. May I present her to you now?" She held up the flap of blanket next to her.

Everyone saw her at once, the striking redhead who walked out shyly to stand next to Rochelle. There was an electric atmosphere in the room as they all looked at one another. She was stunning. Ten times - no a hundred times - prettier than Rochelle. Her red hair fell in ringlets all down her back, matching the red dress that fitted her slender figure, ending in black flat shoes on her feet. The makeup was subtle but suited her face, especially the green eyeshadow over her green eyes.

Only Buzz saw through the layers. He looked the doll over, up and down, then looked back at a triumphant Rochelle. When the other toys disbanded to head for the party downstairs, did he approach the beautiful doll.

"Jessie?"

* * *

"Yes?" The voice confirmed it. Buzz stepped back as he took her in. Rochelle gracefully removed herself in the background, and he swallowed.

"You look..."

"Weird, I know," Jessie finished for him, and Buzz shook his head. "No, not weird. Gorgeous," he said shyly, and Jessie flushed as red as her dress and hair.

"Thanks." She dipped her head to avoid his gaze, as she'd been doing a lot lately, and he took a step forward, closing the gap between them.

"Jess...I'm sorry I've been so stupid and thoughtless. I didn't mean anything by it, I just..." he trailed off as Jessie looked up and placed two fingers on his lips gently.

"Do you really think I care about you rambling on when I'm dressed like this, Buzz?" She asked, placing her other hand on his shoulder. Buzz gulped. He had never been sure around Jessie, he realised that now. But she was looking like a vixen tonight and that made him even less sure. He did notice she was about his height for a change though. Must be the change in shoes, he thought, noticing with a quick glance that her usual boots were not to be seen peeking out from under the dress. His reverie was broken by her pressing against him.

"Dance with me Buzz," she whispered in his ear.

"But there's no music," he whispered back.

"Then kiss me," Jessie breathed, her lips inches from his, and Buzz obliged.

From her vantage point on the stereo, Rochelle smiled. It was about time those two made up, she thought.


	12. Party Time

**Chapter Twelve – Party Time**

_This is filler fluff. You've been warned, lol. _

_

* * *

_

"So what do you think about my ideas for the performance tonight? " Rochelle linked her arm through Jessie's cheerfully as they departed the room for the TV lounge. Buzz had left Jessie's side to help Woody set up the radio and TV for entertainment purposes later on, so the two girl dolls were alone in the playroom. "I thought I might try and make it a bit special."

"How?" Jessie asked softly. She was still dressed in the red dress, her hair falling around her shoulders.

"Well, I thought we might have some live music, me performing, naturally, and I also managed to work out the radio function on the stereo downstairs so we can all dance. And we'll have the TV too, if we get bored."

"That sounds fun but..."

"But?"

"Dont you think that maybe we should do something other than just music?"

"Like what?"

"Well, Bonnie has sparkly lights round the wall mirror that we could take downstairs and switch on. I also saw one of those free standing retro lights on the shelf downstairs."

"Great idea," Rochelle grinned. "I'll get Buzz to he-" she stopped mid sentence. "I mean, if it's okay with you. I'll ask Buzz to help me get it down?"

Jessie smiled fondly at Rochelle. "Sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Jessie's smile was genuine.

"You made up then?" Rochelle gave the cowgirl a knowing smile.

"Yes," Jessie blushed. I think we're on the right track anyway."

"So it's a celebration?"

"It sure is," Jessie smiled.

* * *

Five minutes later the two dolls joined the other toys in the lounge. Woody was sitting on the sofa with Buzz watching the other toys dancing around to rock music playing from the TV. When Jessie and Rochelle walked in though, Woody jumped down from the sofa to greet them.

"So, Miss Jessie," he addressed the redhead, "Looking good." Jessie grinned and put her arms around his neck giving him a big hug.

"Thanks Woody," she said shyly. They drew apart. "Did Buzz tell you it was me?" She asked curiously, and Woody grinned.

"Yeah. I can honestly say I wouldn't have believed it was you otherwise. I'm so used to seeing you covered in paint or mud," he chuckled, and Jessie pouted at him.

"Thanks a lot. Even I can look good dressed up, you should try it sometime," she ribbed him, and Woody laughed.

"I don't think red's my colour," he said drily, and Jessie rolled her eyes at him. Besides her Rochelle gave her a little poke in the ribs as Buzz came up behind the little group, looking as awkward as ever about his approach. Jessie's eyes met Buzz's and she gave him a shy little smile too.

"Hi." She mouthed, and he grinned back at her.

"Hi."

There was a comfortable silence before Rochelle hissed, "I'll get lost. Come on, Woody," she intoned brightly, walking over to the cowboy doll and dragging him out of the way of the two lovebirds.

* * *

Buzz looked over his shoulder watching Rochelle and Woody go, and as they walked off Rochelle glanced over her shoulder and gave him the thumbs up. Buzz coughed and turned back to look at Jessie, who had stepped forward a little again. She held out her hand. "There's music now, you wanna dance, Buzz?"

"I'm not sure," Buzz fidgeted. She sighed.

"What have I told you before? Just go with it...Buzz," she added seductively, her green eyes twinkling. Hesitantly Buzz put his hand into hers and looked up to meet her gaze. Suddenly a smile drifted over his face as he looked at her, then he spun her around in a circle under his arm quickly and pulled her into his arms.

"Like this?" He asked, as she gazed at him. She raised her hand to his cheek and nodded.

"Just like that," she responded.

Without another word he held her out at arms length, then pulled her back to his chest again. He dipped her over his arm and back up. Her face was flushed with excitement at dancing with him again, he noticed, her curls bouncing around her face. He paused and put his hand up to her face this time, brushing the ringlets out of her eyes.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. "I don't know what I was thinking. I couldn't bear to lose you, Jessie. I only just found you."

"Stop it," she whispered, closing her eyes and looking down.

"No." He put his hand on her chin and raised her face up to look at him. She opened her eyes as he spoke. "I was stupid to go running off after Rochelle. I was stupid to say anything about her being wonderful in the first place. She's not that wonderful, Jessie. Anyone else would have run a mile from the whole situation, but you were just there, always...in the background. And you shouldn't have been in the background. It should have been you on centre stage for me, not her. I'm sorry I put you through so much." He apologised, his other hand rising to hold her face in his hands. "You're the brightest star in my sky." He ran his hands through her curls and put his hand on the back of her neck, drawing her face close to his. She put her hands on his shoulders, expecting him to kiss her, but instead he lifted her up into the air above his head, and she shrieked in joy. He lowered her back to the floor again, and she stood giggling in his arms.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" He teased her.

"That lifting thing."

"You mean this?" He picked her up above his head again and she squealed.

"Buzz! Put me down!"

He obeyed and lowered her to the floor, where she gave him a dirty look. "You know I can't fight while I'm wearing a dress," she complained, and he grinned.

"Interesting," he pondered out loud, and lifted her a third time. She kicked in his arms, protesting vehemently. He merely laughed, but this time when he lowered her he pulled her close once more, and his mouth found hers.

Her irritation passing suddenly, happiness swept over Jessie and she couldn't contain it any longer. She lay her head on his shoulder as he cuddled her into him, swaying her to the beat of the music that met their ears as they stood together. "Yodel-lay-hee-hoo," she sang softly , relishing this moment where she belonged – in Buzz's arms.


	13. Good Night

**Chapter Thirteen – Good Night**

_Songs used in this chapter are 'I Got A Feeling' by Black Eyed Peas, and Mindy McCready's 'You'll Never Know'. (the latter song is only the first part, the rest of the song didn't fit entirely but I love the song.) Again, I do not own copyright, yada yada. _

_

* * *

_

"Everyone," Rochelle pitched her voice low into the mic later that evening. "This is a slow dance, that I would like to dedicate to the sweetest couple in the room. Jessie and Buzz. Come dance, you two," she called them over, indicating the centre of the dance floor. Buzz led a blushing Jessie out as all the others stared. _That _was Jessie?

Rochelle motioned to Woody to press the button on the stereo across the room from where she was standing on the sofa. She noticed, despite the eyes watching them, Jessie wrapped her arms around Buzz's neck as he swayed with her around the dance floor to the music as Rochelle started to sing.

_I bought a new red dress__  
__To lift my spirits up__  
__Just like you did honey__  
__It cost me way too much__  
__Next time you see me__  
__I betcha you'll take a second look__  
__You'll wonder why I look so good_

_You'll never know__  
__How much I missed you__  
__You won't see it in my face__  
__You'll never know I'll never find another__  
__That could take your place__  
__Cause I'll be smiling when I see you__  
__No my tears won't ever show__  
__Yeah I might always love you__  
__But you'll never know._

When the dance finished, the two of them stood together shyly while the other toys applauded. Rochelle was the first to approach, leaping down off the sofa to the carpeted floor. "I'm so happy for you," she grinned enthusiastically.

"I can't get over how good my Jessie looks," Buzz admitted, his eyes roving over Jessie's shapely figure in the red dress.

"Take a good look ranger. Tomorrow this is coming off," Jessie warned him with a smile, well aware of his looking her over.

Buzz just laughed. "We'll see about that. I'm sure I can find the superglue..." he started, and Jessie pounced and tackled him to the floor. In the scramble there was a ripping sound and Buzz snorted from under her. "Oops?"

"Not really," Jessie laughed. She stood up again and Buzz chuckled as he saw she was still wearing her cowboy pants under the dress.

"Cheat," he teased her, and she merely grinned.

"Well, looks like I get my way, Buzz. I won't be wearing this tomorrow, after all."

* * *

Amused solely by watching the two of them play fighting for a moment, Rochelle looked up at the TV. She walked across to the remote sitting nearby and flicked the mute button so the music blared from the TV, as the next song started up. A funky beat filling the room, she glanced across to the group of toys on the floor - then to where Woody was standing talking to Slinky - then across to Jessie and Buzz. Then she was walking through the crowd, pushing to the middle of the dance floor. As she started to dance, she suddenly found herself singing at the top of her voice.

_I know that we'll have a ball__  
__if we get down, and go out__  
__and just lose it all__  
__I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go__  
__Lets go way out spaced out__  
__and losing all control_

She bounced up and down energetically in the middle of the floor, spinning in circles as the other toys merged around her. Suddenly Jessie was there besides her shimmying...followed a few minutes later by Woody, and then Buzz. She laughed, "I thought you guys didn't know how to dance!" She hollered, and Jessie laughed and shouted, "We had a good teacher! We only have to watch you to see how it's done!"

With that said, Rochelle shouted along with the song on the TV. "Tonight's gonna be a good good night." She sang happily, and to her surprise she found the others joining in.

"Tonight's the night," Woody and Buzz shouted, "Let's live it up!"

"Lets live it up!" Jessie chimed in.

"I got my money," Woody clamoured.

"Lets spend it up!" Rochelle continued.

"Go out and smash it" Woody and Buzz whooped together.

"Smash it!" Jessie repeated.

"Like oh my God," Woody laughed.

"Like oh my God," came Buzz's repetition.

"Jump off that sofa," Woody jumped on the spot.

"C'mon!" Buzz threw his hands up in the air.

"Lets kick it – UP!" Rochelle kicked out her leg fiercely.

"Fill up my cup," Woody held his arms aloft.

"Drink!" Jessie punched the air.

"Mazel tov!" Buzz declared.

"Le haim!" Jessie rolled the words off her tongue.

"Look at her dancing," Woody pointed at Jessie.

"Move it, move it" Jessie shimmied her hips.

"Just take it – off!" Rochelle laughed.

"Lets paint the town," Woody cried.

"Paint the town," Buzz reiterated.

"We'll shut it down," Woody exclaimed.

"Shut it down." Buzz echoed.

"Lets burn the roof and then we'll do it again!" Rochelle and Jessie cheered together.

They continued to dance together until the song came to a end. "Woohooo..." Rochelle sang along to the final part of the song, flinging her arms out happily.

* * *

Later on, when everything was tidied away and the other toys had trailed off to bed, Woody, Buzz, Rochelle and Jessie wound their way to the desk. They knew Bonnie would be home soon, and so Rochelle had to be helped back into her box.

Before she went back into the box she gave each of them a big hug, although Jessie's hug proved a little more hyper than either hug she bestowed on Woody or Buzz. "I guess I'll see you soon as a regular feature at the club," Rochelle teased Jessie, and the cowgirl rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I expect you will." She went along with Rochelle's antics, and the blonde haired doll smiled, retrieving Jessie's shirt, boots and ribbon from where she'd stored it with her box and accessories.

"It was nice to see you looking fabulous," Rochelle whispered, "and for the record I think Buzz appreciated it too."

Jessie cleared her throat and shifted a little awkwardly, tying her hair back into a makeshift ponytail with the ribbon. "I don't think it's something I'm going to do often, Rochelle. I think I prefer being Jessie the cowgirl."

"Well, whatever you choose for yourself, just remember that you're Jessie with the musical yodelling," Rochelle reminded her.

Jessie smiled warmly, slipping her bare feet out of the sandals she'd been wearing, and tugging on her cowboy boots. "Don't worry, I don't intend to lose my music." She glanced over at Buzz and then just as quickly away. "Ever again," she added.

* * *

While Jessie wandered off for some privacy and to change back into her shirt, Buzz and Woody assisted Rochelle into the box and left her to wait out the hours alone on the desk until Bonnie's return. Woody went back to the bed, and Buzz hung around for Jessie.

The flame haired cowgirl eventually appeared, looking like her normal self, except her hair was still tied back in a ponytail instead of braided. _A look that suited her_, Buzz thought, as his girlfriend walked towards him.

"Howdy," he drawled, putting on a fake southern accent, and she sighed inwardly. '_He never changed,'_ she thought. But she wouldn't have him any other way, really.

"Howdy, spaceman. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just the little matter of me escorting you back to the bed remaining," Buzz said, taking her hand in his and leading her down off the desk.

From the inside of the box on the desk, Rochelle pondered the happenings of the past week. Funny really. She'd made it through, and come out on the other side knowing herself better, too. And she had friends despite it all, who she thought she'd had pegged, and really, she didn't.

Only one thing she couldn't cover up, and she was pretty sure Bonnie wouldn't be able to figure it out either.

_The little matter of the brown wrapping paper shredded and littering the desk around her box_.

**

* * *

Fin.**

**Hope you enjoyed, please read and review! And check out my other Toy Story fics too!**


End file.
